¡¿Besos!
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: El qué líos desencadenó que Edward se enterara de los secretos de su hija y su mujer en lo referente a besos.Una oportunidad, soy nueva, por favor.


**TWILIGHT NO ES MÍO, ES DE S. MEYER**

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿BESOS? <strong>

(Edward Cullen POV**)**

-Claro,no hay problema-dije antes de ir al sofá a contemplar con gesto ausente la ventana. Escuché como Bella les ofrecía su auto "para que fueran más cómodos", sabía que podría resistir que Jacob fuera con ella cada noche hasta que fuera evidente que no se veían sólo para platicar y acariciarse. Era demasiado egoísta como para dejar a mi bebé en manos de ése chico durante más de 2 horas y media al día.

Volví a oír la voz de mi esposa diciendo:

-Toma, aquí tienes las llaves. Los dejo solos, ¡diviértanse!-el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y vi a Bella dirigirse hacia mí. -Tranquilízate-murmuró mientras se sentaba y me tocaba el hombro-es Jacob, nada malo le sucederá a la niña.

-Nada excepto una herida inminente en un momento dado.

-No es verdad-dijo mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello hacia mis labios, con intención de besarme, pero sacudí mi cabeza y sus labios se alejaron una poca pero segura distancia, su rostro de ángel se distorcionó en una mueca de enojo.

-No pongas esa cara-murmuré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no aceptas a Jacob como parte de tu familia?

-Por todo lo que te ha hecho, a ti y a todos nosotros.

-Él no nos ha hecho nada.

-Es mentira-respondí mientras ella ponía una cara de desaprobación con la que daba a entender que era yo el mentiroso (cosa que evidenciaba sus "poderes" cognitivos).

-¿Por qué dices eso?-me arrepentí de haberlo dicho y no contesté hasta que ella dijo:

-Te propongo un trato: yo te cuento otro pequeño secreto y tú me dices la razón de todo esto.

-Hecho.

-Tú primero-me percaté del juego (el mismo que yo había empezado) en cuanto dijo eso, no había ningún secreto, sólo quería saberlo.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que sólo ciertas personas, excluyéndome, te creerían eso. Adoro contarte cosas y que no existan secretos entre nosotros, pero tú no tienes ninguno.

-Lo lamento-dijo y se acercó para besarme. Sus labios crearon una especie de sensación de que mi lugar estaba allí, junto a ella,quería empezar a llevar esto un poco más allá cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar y me tuve que apartar.

-¿Qué sucede, Carlisle?-contesté al último momento con la respiración agitada.

-Hay una emergencia, es Emily, tiene problemas con su embarazo y quiere que la atienda, pero Sam quiere que tenga una buena asistencia.

-Estás tú.

-Lo sé,pero me gustaría tener a otros _dos doctores _que me ayudaran.

-Bien, nos vemos en la frontera, ¿tienes lo necesario?

-Claro, tardaré un poco.

-Genial, adiós-apreté un poco el teléfono antes de darme cuenta de que volvía a vibrar.

-Diga-contesté.

-Soy yo, iremos cuando regrese Nessie, ya que podría encontrar las puertas cerradas.

-De acuerdo, adiós.-Y colgué.

-Edward, tengo que decirte algo-dijo Bella con la voz repentinamente tensa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Nessie tal vez no regrese a las 10:30.

-¡¿Qué?-grité y lo lamenté porque ella se asustó. -¿Por qué?-pregunté con un tono más suave mientras le acariciaba los hombros

-Ella volverá tarde porque...

-¡¿Por qué? -...porque quería besar a Jacob y dijo que hoy sería perfecto-me tomó un minuto procesar esa pequeña frase.

-Bien, yo...bien.

-Edward, te juro que no quería hacerte enojar... sólo... era saber qué se sentía.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo.-Pasamos cerca de dos horas en silencio, durante las cuales hubo algunas llamadas de La Push con respecto a la hermana de Jacob, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un auto en el aparcamiento.-Ya llegaron.

Le dije a Jacob el mensaje de su hermana y él se fue, cuando iba en busca de mi familia escuché la voz de mi Bella:

-¿Sí?

-Sí-contestó mi niña, seguí caminando y escuchando mientras me daba cuenta de que Renesmée ya no era más un bebé, me detuve en la puerta de donde venían las voces, Bella decía:

-Y,¿qué tal?

-Se siente genial, quiero decir, es un golpe de calor y adrenalina, sentía que todas las células de mi cuerpo quisieran continuar con eso, bueno, no tuvimos mucho tiempo, dieron las 11:00 y sabía que papá se enojaría, de acuerdo, fue...genial, pero, tú ya sabes que se siente, lo has sentido con papá, ¿no?

-No, en realidad, nunca he sentido algo así con tu padre.

-¿Qué?-Nessie parecía tan sorprendida como yo-entonces, ¿qué, soy adoptada?

-No, Nessie, sí eres mi hija y de tu padre, hija biológica.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca se besaron?

-Nessie, sí nos hemos besado y tú lo has visto.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que no tuvieron un primer beso? Es ilógico.

-Sí lo tuvimos, pero fue más un experimento que un beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu padre no sabía si podía contenerse.

-Así que nunca has vivido eso.

-Sí lo viví, pero con...

-¿Con quién? ¡Dímelo!-Nessie estaba demasiado emocionada por saber la supuesta vida amorosa de su madre antes de estar conmigo.

-No te enojes... Fue con... Jacob.

-¡¿Jacob?

-Sí, tu novio me besó, 3 veces.

-¿3 veces?

-Me costó una mano rota, remordimiento por años y la tristeza de tu padre.

-Entonces no soy la primera a la que Jacob besa... Eso explica tanta habilidad.

-No te creas, tu padre también tiene un buen tanto... no importa. Y no, no eres la primera que besa a Jacob.

-¿Y la mano? ¿Cómo te la rompiste?

-La primera vez que me besó fue contra mi voluntad y la de tu padre, le dí un puñetazo, pero, yo era humana. Las otras dos veces yo empecé e hize sufrir a tu padre.

En ése momento abrí la puerta y, por la expresión de sus rostros y el reflejo del mío propio en sus ojos (enojado), me dí cuenta de que ellas se dieron cuenta de que las había escuchado.

-Edward, no...

-Silencio. Nessie, ve a tu cuarto y cámbiate, ponte un pantalón de mezclilla, vamos a salir.-Observé cómo salía contrariada rumbo a su habitación y luego a mi esposa bajar la mirada y poner cara de disculpa en su rostro de ángel antes de decir:

-Lo lamento, no quería... ofenderte.

En lugar de gritarle o algo que la hiciera sentir mal, me acerqué y la tomé entre mis brazos, alzándola del suelo y acercando su rostro al mío para besarla e intentar transmitir lo que sentía (lo que acababa de describir mi hija) a través de mis labios, Bella no contestó al principio, pero luego lo hizo a toda velocidad; ella terminó el beso y yo me alejé un poco para decirle:

-Tú dices que yo no te he hecho sentir cómo es un primer beso, pero tú sí me lo has hecho sentir-la besé una vez más y la bajé antes de alejarme cuando escuché a mi hija venir hacia acá.

-Ya,papá.

-Tenemos que ver a Emily, vámonos.

* * *

><p>JACOB BLACK<p>

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-en cuanto dije ésto me dí cuenta de que no era cierto y que mi hermana comenzaba a empacar para regresar a Washington.

-Disculpen-dije y me fuí a ver a Rachel para que explicara lo que había sucedido y tener una buena excusa para partirle la cara al bruto de Paul.

:D :D:D:D

-Bien, Rachel, cálmate. Por favor, no cometas ninguna imprudencia, Paul no lo vale; cuídate... adiós-le susurré un poco antes de ver a mi hermana y a mi padre alejarse rumbo al aeropuerto. Me adentré en mi cuarto buscando mi celular para hablarle a Seth y a Bella; lo encontré y me dirigí al bosque para reclamarle un poco al primero, contestó rápido.

-¡Hola, Jake! Supongo que recibiste a mis amigas, las envié porque...

-Sí, las recibí y llamé para preguntarte exactamente ¡¿por qué me diste más trabajo?Tengo que mejorar ciertas relaciones y no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces. Me encargaré de ellas, pero no prometo hospedaje ni alimento ni atención buena y de tiempo completo-le gruñí antes de colgar. Marqué rápidamente el otro número, ella tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, dijo:

-Jake, no puedo atenderte ahora-con toda urgencia.

-Tienes que, hay un problema y tu familia está en riesgo, te lo tengo que contar.

-Entonces ven-al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un grito.

-¡Tú casa está a kilómetros de aquí!

-No ahí, a casa de Emily-otro grito, -te espero-y colgó.

Me dediqué a mascullar incoherencias sobre las recién llegadas mientras corría a mi destino; escuché gritos y tres voces tranquilizadoras. Había problemas con Emily y su crío(a), éso era seguro, y los tres doctores la atendían. Al entrar ví que Sam era retenido por Nessie, ya que intentaba ir a otra habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté a mi novia.

-Emily tiene problemas, es necesario un parto natural con una pequeña incisión en el conducto...-se detuvo cuando vió mi expresión de que no entendía nada.-De acuerdo, se necesita una incisión porque la bebé no puede salir y es demasiado tarde para una cesárea, en resumen.

-¿Y los gritos?-dije mientras ayudaba con Sam.

-Eso iba a decir, es muy arriesgado darle sedantes a Emily hasta que esté fuera la bebé-mi novia suspiró.

-¡Sam, por Dios, cállate! Ambos van a estar muy bien, pero Emily se puede estresar de saber de tu preocupación y habrá más riesgo-el sermón surtió efecto y Sam se calló, pero siguió retorciéndose, comenzamos a sacarlo de la casa, ya que temblaba cuando nos dimos cuenta del cese de los gritos y un chillido de un bebé, Sam se retorció más, lo calmamos y me alejé para ver al bebé y a Emily por petición suya, pero escuché un grito por detrás, aunque ya era tarde cuando voltée, Sam fue a ver a su familia mientras Nessie yacía en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza, unos rasguños en los brazos, rodeada por un charco de sangre e inconsciente.

-¡Bella!-grité mientras me acercaba a mi moribunda novia para ver si respiraba, pero Bella se había desmayado en el mismo instante del golpe. El dr. Carlisle respondió al llamado y la curó mientras Bella parecía sufrir lo que le correspondía a su hija, ya que ésta reaccionó casi de inmediato; al final, el doctor se encargó de Emily y la bebé mientras Edward y yo nos encargábamos de nuestra respectiva pareja. Renesmée reaccionó y estaba como nueva en unos minutos pero Bella... bueno, ella sufrió una muerte clínica durante cerca de un minuto. Intentamos revivir a Bella con choques eléctricos... Nadie quería ver a Sam, todos estábamos enojados con él, Edward llevó a su famila a casa de su padre y a mí con ellos, Emily se concentraba sólo en su bebé e ignoraba a su compañero, el cual se conformaba con verlas sanas y salvas.

Ella fue llevada a su cama en aquella casa. Pasó el tiempo y Nessie no daba signos de ninguna herida en la cabeza, su madre despertó una semana después, en su cumpleaños, su esposo la abrazó muy fuertemente y no la soltó en un rato.

* * *

><p>EDWARD CULLEN<p>

Estaba sopesando el hecho de que la hija de Sam y Emily fuera una niña y de que al paracer no tuviera el gen de licántropo, cuando recordé las palabras de Carlisle al llamarme: "...otros dos doctores...". No se podía estar refiriendo a Bella y a mí, decidí consultarlo con ella, de seguro que era un pequeño error o confusión.

-¿Bella?-le susurré en la puerta de nuestra pequeña.

-¿Sí?-me respondió mientras terminaba de amarrar la trenza de Nessie.

-¿Puedes venir un momento?-le contesté en tono serio.

-Claro,dame un segundo-se volvió para darle un beso en la mejilla a nuestra hija, las buenas noches, apagar la luz (Renesmée se durmió casi inmediatamente) y venir conmigo.-¿Qué sucede, Edward?

-¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir Carlisle con "...otros dos doctores..."cuando me llamó por lo de Emily?-le pregunté, yendo directo al grano.

-¿Que Carlisle dijo qué?-exclamó mientras el rostro se le descomponía en una mezcla de sorpresa y traición, parecida a cuando Jacob le dijo a Charlie que Bella montaba en moto, que me hizo pensar que mi esposa había olvidado contarme comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal, imaginé que para ver a Carlisle, pero la retuve por la muñeca.

-Antes dime lo que sea que me estés ocultando, Bella-le gruñí.

Ella me miró,suspiró resignada y me dijo:

-Esquina superior izquierda, al fondo del ático-me respondió, la solté y me dirigí a donde me había indicado, pero ella me sujetó el brazo y dijo:-Edward... mírame, perdón, no lo quise ocultar...-la hice callar con una mirada. Me miró con gesto apenado y se fue a la casa grande. Fui hacia el ático, encontrando de inmediato una caja en la que nunca había reparado, pero que recordaba que siempre estuvo ahí, encontré cosas que nunca me imaginé: había certificados y diplomas de doctorado en grados de la universidad hasta el doctorado en medicina y veterinaria, la foto de su graduación con una toga negra y otra en la fiesta, con un vestido azul marino que la hacía ver más hermosa que de costumbre... acompañada por Carlisle. La fecha de los certificados eran de unos días después del ataque de los Volturis. NO podía creer que me lo hubiera ocultado por tanto tiempo. Había un video (que ví) de la fiesta, junto con mi padre y Jacob. Seguía sin poder creerlo, pero lo entendí. Si Bella me lo hubiera dicho en el momento justo, no la habría apoyado, le habría pedido que saliera de la universidad porque nos estaba quitando tiempo juntos. No la podía culpar, mi Bella no tenía que disculparse por nada, yo sí, y así iba a ser. Me fui directo a la casa grande con intención de no tardarme y dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi pequeña...

* * *

><p>JACOB BLACK<p>

Quería contarle a Bella de las amigas de Seth, ya que eran un peligro.

-Lamentamos ser una carga-dijo la voz de Nayeli inesperadamente, -pero necesitamos su ayuda.

-Disculpen, ya sé que necesitan ayuda, y la única que conozco es con un tipo de personas que no querrán dejar vivir.

-Si es ayuda y tú confías en ellos, nosotras también.

-Ustedes lo dijeron, sólo prometan que no les harán daño.

-Lo prometemos, llévanos, por favor.

Las guíe a casa de los Cullen y pasé a traer a Seth y Leah a su casa, ya que sabía que el doctor querría hacer unas pruebas; en lo personal, sólo quería una excusa para ver si Bella y Nessie iban bien.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó una voz dulce y hermosa, que reconocí como perteneciente a Alma.-¿Por qué no vamos en forma de lobos?-dijo al ver que no contestaba.

-No vamos en forma de lobos porque ustedes no son parte de la manada y no podrían comunicarse con nosotros.

-Bien, ¿por qué va ella?-dijo señalando a Leah.-Creí que sólo íbamos licántropos.

-Y sólo van licántropos, ella es parte de la manada.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Nayeli y, sin prestar atención al estado de ánimo de Leah, le dijo:-Mucho gusto en conocerte, apuesto a que sabes cómo se siente formar una familia lobuna-dijo de manera deliberada con un tono despectivo, a sabiendas de las diferencias entre ella y mi "beta".

-Cuidado con lo que dices-le informé a Nayeli.-Ella es algo diferente a ti en muchos sentidos.

-Vaya, señor alfa, hacía mucho que no respondías por tu manada.

-Cállate, Leah-y ésta se rió.

Seguimos bromeando entre nosotros mientras las de Brasil nos miraban raro, cuando se comenzó a sentir la peste a vampiro y se escuchó la voz de Nayeli:

-Ahora sí matamos muchos-en un susurro, y más fuerte:-¡Qué buena idea pasar a matar vampiros en el camino, jefe Jacob!

-¡No!-grité-. No venimos a matar vampiros, ellos las van a ayudar son mejores de lo que creen, tendremos que hacer que regresen si no están de acuerdo. Ahora, Seth y Leah, encárguense de que las recién llegadas no masacren a los Cullen y yo les voy a alertar,¿entendido?-asintieron.-Bien. Me adelanté hacia casa del doctor y escuché a Bella y Nessie platicando y riendo animadamente con el resto de la familia, sonreí. Entré como en mi casa, Nessie escuchó y bajó a recibirme, la siguió toda la familia, después de saludar a todos le dije a Bella:

-¿Recuerdas por qué fui a casa de Sam la otra vez?

-Sí, Jake, ¿qué sucede?

-Que tardé mucho en decirles, llegaron unas licántropas, son mujeres, quieren acabar con los vampiros de aquí y que alguien las ayude a superar la muerte de su madre.

-¿Están aquí?-preguntó Edward, ansioso.

-Sí, están esperando para hablar con ustedes tres-dije, señalando al doctor Carlisley a los tortolitos de mis futuros suegros, Bella y Edward.

-Bien-dijo el doctor-pero hay que tomar precauciones, vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones, Edward, Bella, prepárense, Jasper, ocúpate desde tu habitación. Jacob, diles que entren.

Todos asintieron y yo salí para avisarle a los demás.

Cuando volví a entrar le dí un beso a mi novia frente a las demás, Edward y Bella se habían puesto a platicar en silencio, tomados de la mano, observándose. A las brasileñas, que encogían la nariz con repulción y temblaban al entrar, casi se les salían los ojos de sus órbitas al vernos a Nessie y a mí besarnos y a los dos tórtolos de sus padres platicar. El doctor Cullen estaba más que fascinado con las recién llegadas, tenía los ojos casi como ellas, me volteé hacia Edward y Bella en el momento justo para verlos intercambiar un beso de los más intensos que he visto, las brasileñas siguieron la dirección de mi mirada y la mandíbula se les cayó hasta el suelo, Edward remató su beso con otro más corto en la mandíbula de su esposa, la cual sonrió antes de apartarse definitivamente, me recordó a Emily con Sam.

-Edward-llamó Carlisle.

-Ya voy, Carlisle-contestó el interpelado con una sonrisa.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes acaban de perder a un familiar muy cercano...-Y así comenzó la consulta que terminó con unas grandes amistades y una recuperación favorable para las brasileñas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta historia la escribí a los 9 años, en la casa de mi pueblo natal, mientras esperaba a que mis primos se les ocurriera algo que hacer en un día tan lluvioso como solo hay en dos lugares del mundo: Zacatlán, Puebla y Forks, Washigton.<strong>

**A pesar de la antigüedad de esto, me gustaría que me dijeran qué tal.**

**Severlá.**


End file.
